Neji's Life
by Rosepetals and Strife
Summary: Neji fights back with the power of music!


Very short songfic. Neji's POV, little NejiTen. R&R.

Disclaimer: No ownage of Naruto or any of Simple Plan's songs. That would be awesome though.

**Neji's POV**:

I walked down a corridor in the upper-level of a Hyuga house. I had no idea where I was in the estate. All I knew is that I needed to leave.

_Earlier_

"_Neji, do you have something to add?" Hiashi asked me. I nodded gratefully, and stood up. We were talking about treatment of the Branch house members._

"_I, Hyuga Neji, say but one word. Unfair. Why 'unfair'? Because, it is. We have been pushed around for decade after decade, generation after generation. Does anyone here know what it's like?" I paused for a moment. Some Branch member's eyes met mine. They knew exactly what I was talking about. I started pacing, walking around the room, and thinking of what to say._

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you? Do you ever want to run away? No, you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like, to be like me." I stopped pacing. The look of shock on some faces felt wonderful. My words would get to them; I just had to put them together correctly.

"_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, when no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life." I smirked. I could finally do it. I was saying what I needed to say._

"_Do you want to be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding. No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right. You don't what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, when no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like... Welcome to my life." I pointed subtly to Hinata, and other Main Branch members._

"_No one ever lied straight to your face, and no one ever stabbed you in the back, you might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok." Yes, I said 'gonna'. I was having a moment. What started as a slight comment on the unfair dealing is ending as a speech about how badly we have it._

"_Everyone giving you what you wanted, you never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like... You don't know what it's like. To be hurt... To feel lost... To be left out in the dark... To be kicked, when you're down... To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, when no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. What it's like. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, when no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like... Welcome to my life." I ran. I ran from all members and the room. I needed to leave. _

Later

So here I am, now walking out the gates of our estate. Passing the Ramen Shop now... And the Academy. TenTen lives down that street over there. And Lee lives down one near here. Almost to the training grounds now. It's in sight. And voila, I'm here. I am sitting down at a tree. I remember one day, Lee was off practicing with Gai, and TenTen and I were eating lunch. It was pretty silent, besides the loud cracks of thunder in the distance. I had told her that I'd walk her home if she wanted, since it was going to rain soon. And I did. It was nice, except for Lee following us, talking 283wpm. Yeah, I counted. I was that bored. Holy shit, what was that? I just saw something move. No need for Byakugan, I can sense the familiarity of the chakra. It's probably Gai, Lee, or TenTen. It's coming closer. Definitely, Lee or TenTen. I sense no one older than 15. TenTen's closer to 15 than Lee, so it's probably her. Know her, she's training. Why she would alone, I haven't a clue. Wait. It's about 10 yards away now. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. I can see some buns. 2. 1.

"Sup." Yeah. That's totally her. She plopped down next to me and leaned back. "What're you doing out here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." I said, smirking. I loved it when I used that line. It left her frustrated.

"I was actually looking for something to do, seems you were in that stuffy little meeting thing."

"Oh, that. It went well. I might not be able to show my face there for a week, but I got my point across."

"You didn't do the thing?"

"I did the thing."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Get out!"

"We're outside already."

"Shut up!"

"You." Kami, she looks so cute when she's mad. Did I just think that? I meant to say funny and not cute... Yeah...

"Get a life, Neji."

"I have one, but I'm not so sure about you."

"I have a life, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms and pouted, slightly turned away from me. I don't really know what happened next. It just did. Next thing I knew she was sitting in my lap, asleep. I came out of my slight daze and smiled. No, not a smirk. A genuine Neji-smile. You know, the ones that happen like once every ten years? Yeah, those ones. Well, I fell asleep soon too, and when I woke up in the morning, TenTen was gone. Unfortunately, this will all happen again next week. But, hey, welcome to my life.

**End**

Yup. There you go. It was very crappy, I know. But this was done at maybe…

Start: 11:30PM.

End: 12:40AM.

Cut me some slack.


End file.
